Me and you, right?
by demonlovechild
Summary: Bumblebee is at his wits end with Sari's new bf and in the midst, he has a secret for Sari, what could it be? Short and sweet on BumblebeexSari


**Short little story about tfa Bumblebee and Sari hope you like :) plz r&r**

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or anything related all belongs to Hasbro

Bumblebee sat in the living room and listened, they were at it again, fighting. Sari and Jeff were arguing once again. They may have been in her room but it didn't hold any type of discretion, the plant's walls were big enough to hear pin drop echoes from the basement and for an Autobot with hi-tech audio receptors, it was nearly as clear as day. He turned up the volume on the television trying to drown out the yelling, but with his sophisticated audios, it was virtually impossible.

Frustrated, he bared his dental plating and looked at the ground, why did she like him? Why did she put up with him? Why was that…that bastard the object of her affections?! He couldn't began to understand what Sari saw in him, he had always been a jerk in Bumblebee's optics and wasn't even within an iota of Sari's qualifications by his standards. She was too good for him, way too good for him and he couldn't understand why she kept going back.

He admitted that he didn't fully understand the "boyfriend and girlfriend" bond they shared. It wasn't exactly like having a bond mate on Cybertron. Apparently when you "date" someone on Earth, your spark isn't eternally boned to theirs and you don't share a sacred link to that person's core processor, only when you're "married" do you share a bond of such magnitude, but even then it's not eternal.

But he didn't have to be an expert on human psychology to know Jeff wasn't the right mate for her. Sari was his best friend and he cared about her so much, he couldn't stand to hear them fight. Whenever she screamed like that, it was unnerving and he hated to admit it but it scared him. It was like she was a completely different person around that guy. In that room, there was a girl only Jeff could draw out, and Bumblebee didn't like her. That wasn't the wonderful girl he knew, that wasn't his Sari.

That fragger didn't deserve her at all. He closed his optics and pondered. Sari was amazing really. Smart, funny, amazingly talented, and she was …Stunning, her long legs, athlete body, her skin, that fiery red hair, and those optics…those beautiful aqua blu--His optics shot open as he heard the garage door slam behind him, Jeff had left and with an apparent chip on his shoulder. Bumblebee waited for nearly a cycle and raised an optic ridge. Usually Sari would run out tailgating him to his car, but oddly not this time.

After nearly five cycles, Sari still hadn't emerged from her room and he was starting to get worried. Turning off the TV Bumblebee slowly but surely made his way to Sari's room and just as he was about to lay a knock on the door, he heard a familiar noise emitting from her room. It was the same noise she had made when Isaac went missing and it was a safe bet that her eyes were leaking too. He wanted to go in and talk to her, but then he heard Prowls voice in the back of his processor, "Be silent, if you simply listen, she'll tell you what she needs." Bumblebee frowned at the thought, he could be like any other friend and simply listen, but in his spark he knew he wanted more. But would she ever see him as more than just her friend?

He rested his helm against the door with a thump, louder then he actually intended and he sighed, "What am I doing? I could never be Sari's—"Suddenly the door opened and Bumblebee's faceplate met the pavement with a thud, "Bumblebee?" Sari said teary eyed and voice shaky. He quickly stood brushing himself off with a brief embarrassed snigger," H-hey Sari, what's uh, what's up?" He asked sheepishly, "You heard all that, didn't you?" He glanced away rubbing the back of his helm, "Hard to miss." She wiped her eyes and sniffed sitting on her makeshift tire bed, "I was so stupid." She said pulling her knees up and burying her face. Without a word he kneeled beside her and gently rubbed her back. Looking up briefly she met his kind blue optics, and in one swift move she slid off her bed and climbed into his big comforting arms. He cradled her gently as she lay silent and slowly she closed her eyes relaxing at his tenderness.

For a time there was silence, and he assumed she'd fallen asleep. It wouldn't be a first time she fell asleep while he held her. He looked down at the "sleeping" teenager in his arms and he smiled, "Sari, I wanna tell you something," He said barely above a whisper. She twitched but he continued presuming she was still sleeping, "You're the coolest most awesome techno organism I've ever met…." He trailed off closing his optics, spark thumping away in its casing, "I care about you more then you'll ever know and…I don't think…I don't think I can just be your friend any more Sari, I want to be more to you, I want to be your bond mate." He sighed heavily, "But I know you'll never see me that way, will you?"

A faint giggling sound reached his audio receptors and his optics shot open, "'Fraid I already do." Startled the yellow bot nearly dropped her but composed himself quickly,"S-Sari? You heard all that?!" Snickering devilishly, she nodded with a bright smile on her face, "What took you so long?" Raising her to eye level, Bumblebee wore a puzzled look, "But what about Jef—"He was stopped by a small brown finger on his lip components, "Hey, you don't have to worry about him any more Bumblebee." She said with genuine smile. Hopping onto the plateau of his chest plate she leaned against his faceplate and planted a chaste kiss on his lip components. With a devilish grin she gazed upon him as his cheeks turned red, "So…um I guess it's just you and me now, right?" He asked nervously implying precisely what she was thinking. She placed her hands on his red cheeks, and planted another tender kiss on his lip components and he reciprocated, "Just you and me short stuff." She said happily and He smiled closing his optics as they shared a third and final sweet kiss.


End file.
